Red vs. Blue: Season 9
Red vs. Blue: Season 9 is a machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It was first announced with a trailer, originally debuting at PAX East 2011, and online March 28th, 2011 thereafter. It is the first season to follow two apparently separate storylines. The first details events taking place inside the Epsilon unit, in which Epsilon relives his memories of Blood Gulch, depicted via the Halo: Reach engine. The second storyline is a prequel to The Blood Gulch Chronicles, detailing events of Project Freelancer and its agents, depicted using pre-rendered CGI, allowing for action sequences and settings outside of the maps provided. The DVD was released on November 15, 2011. It is currently the ninth full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Project Freelancer *Leonard Church (Trailer; 11 episodes) *Counselor (Trailer; 8 episodes) *Washington (Trailer; 9 episodes) *Maine (Trailer; 9 episodes) *York (Trailer; 9 episodes) *Tex (Trailer; 6 episodes) *North Dakota (Trailer; 12 episodes) *South Dakota (8 episodes) *Carolina (Trailer; 11 episodes) *C.T. (8 episodes) *Wyoming (7 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (4 episodes) *Four Seven Niner (Trailer; 4 episodes) *Unidentified Blue Soldier (2 episodes) *Alpha (1 episode) *Delta (1 episode) Red Team *Sarge (Trailer; 13 episodes) *Grif (Trailer; 13 episodes) *Donut (Trailer; 13 episodes) *Simmons (Trailer; 14 episodes) *Lopez (7 episodes) *Chupathingy (Trailer; 5 episodes) *The Motorcycle (1 episode) Blue Team *Epsilon (Trailer; 16 episodes) *Tucker (Trailer; 14 episodes) *Caboose (Trailer; 13 episodes) *Epsilon-Tex (8 Episodes) *Andy (2 episodes) Insurrection *Red Demo Man (5 episodes) *Insurrectionist Flame Soldier (3 episodes) *Insurrectionist Sniper (2 episodes) *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier (2 episodes) *Female Insurrection Soldier (2 episodes) *Rhee Sebiel (2 episodes) *Insurrectionist Elite (2 episodes) *Scully (1 episode) *Murphy (1 episode) Others *Vic (1 episode) *Sarge (1 episode) *Michael J. Caboose (1 episode) *Dexter Grif (voice only; 1 episode) Episodes Trailer The continuing adventures of the boys from Blood Gulch and the mysterious agents of Project Freelancer. Episode 1: Rounding Error As Epsilon relives his memories of Blood Gulch, he notices some "changes" going on with the Red Team. Meanwhile, in the Freelancer backstory many years earlier, the Counselor questions if the team is up for the job, in which the Director replies that "the system" will determine what's best. Episode 2: The Twins Freelancer Agents North and South Dakota go on a mission to retrieve data at the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility . Episode 3: Number One Surrounded, North and South are suddenly saved by Carolina in a display of extreme skill; however, North gets wounded protecting South. In the meantime, Church gets shot by a very aggressive Donut in order to say what he needs to say. Episode 4: Evacuation Plan Church tries to explain how things are supposed to be in Blood Gulch, but the Reds don't believe him. Meanwhile, Carolina, helps get the extraction ship home, but not without a few "technical difficulties". Episode 5: Realignment Church, limping back to base, realizes that Caboose and Tucker have called for help without his acknowledgement. At Red Base, the Reds seem to be getting their original personalitties back. Meanwhile, inside the Mother of Invention, North is moved up to 4th on a list of top Freelancers, and South is moved down to 5th due to her lack of stealth during the mission, angering her greatly. Episode 6: Familiar Feelings Church tries to get information from Caboose about the special forces soldier he called, while Donut speaks to Sarge about his feelings. Episode 7: Case File 01.045 Wash tries to console C.T. after a failed mission, while in Blood Gulch, Tucker teaches Caboose and Church on how the deal with woman. Episode 8: Shaking the Foundation While the Reds finish up building their robot, Church tries to explain to the Blues about the fake world around them. Episode 9: Captive Audience Simmons becomes jealous about the Red Team's new robot. Meanwhile, Epsilon continues to explain the world around them to his teammates, until a grenade explodes in front of them. In the Freelancer backstory, North Dakota has a chat with Washington. However, their conversation is cut short when a group of soldiers tell them about a 3 to 1 battle, involving agents York, Maine, and Wyoming against the new Freelancer: Agent Texas. Episode 10: Introductions The new Freelancer, Agent Texas, battles Agents Maine, Wyoming, and York in a 3 on 1 training match, while the other fellow Freelancers watch and discuss the action. Episode 11: Lifting the Veil After an intense battle in the training arena, the 4 agents involved become injured, especially York. When the other Freelancers come to York's aid, a very furious Director walks in and angrily scolds them for interferring. At Blood Gulch, the Blues scurry around their base, trying to figure out who threw the grenade, which, unbeknowest to them, was actually Tex. Meanwhile, at Red base, Simmons lures Lopez into a cave, where he plans to electrocute him. Episode 12: Mid-Game Substitution While Lopez commits identity theft in order to investigate the earthquakes, Church introduces his team to Tex. Episode 13: Planning the Heist The Freelancers plan their mission to infiltrate an 110 story building and retrieve the Sarcophagus. Episode 14: Son of a Bitch After the Blue Team discuss which Red soldier they should kill in order to even the teams, Tex eventually shoots a disguised Lopez, causing his body to be mere head. The Reds then attempt to make a eulogy for their loss. In the Freelancer backstory, Team A and Team B begin their missions. As Team A enters the 110 story building, they unfortunately activate an alarm, causing two Insurrection soldiers to go look for them. Episode 15: The Sarcophagus Team A secure the Sarcophagus and make their great escape. Episode 16: Hell's Angel As Epsilon attempts to get some one-on-one time with Tex, Sarge comes up with a plan to deal with the seismic activity. Meanwhile, Team A moves on to the next phase of the mission: obtaining the briefcase. Episode 17: Spiral After fixing the tank, Tex talks to Church about her origins. Meanwhile, Team A fight their way out of the city streets in hold of the briefcase. Episode 18: Labor Pains In order to obtain a bomb, Grif harshly insults the Blues. As a result, Tex reveals her bomb to the other Blues and uses it to get back at the Reds. Meanwhile, the Director and the Counselor speak with their new creation. Episode 19: Whole Lot of Shaking As the seismic activity of the earthquakes begin to rise at an alarming rate in Blood Gulch, the Reds and Blues prepare for their imminent doom. Meanwhile, York and North Dakota discuss the recent changes at Project Freelancer; questioning if they are really "the good guys". Episode 20: Hate to Say Goodbye As Blood Gulch begins to literally tear apart, Epsilon says his final goodbyes to Tex, now understanding her true purpose. He is suddenly, and unexpectedly, rescued by some familiar faces. Meanwhile, the Director gives Carolina a very important task. Other Episodes PSA #1 *Airdate: June 23, 2011 *''Main Article:'' Bungie's 20th Anniversary The guys from Red vs. Blue explain almost everything you need to know about Bungie's 20th Anniversary... while their faces are on fire. PSA #2 *Airdate: July 11, 2011 *''Main Article: What I Did On My Summer Vacation Caboose tells Church & Sarge about his adventures with Noble Team in the Halo: Reach campaign. PSA #3 *Airdate: August 22, 2011 *''Main Article: ''Gamer Etiquette Sarge and Church walk you through proper behavior in a gaming environment. PSA #4 *Airdate: September 26, 2011 *''Main Article: Drafted The Reds and Blues speculate what it would be like to be in the big leagues. Posters Sarge - Show Your True Colors.png|A promotional image to advertise the then upcoming release of Season 9. DONT TRUST THEM S9.png|The Season 9 "Tex" promo poster. South9.png|The Season 9 "South" promo poster. Meta9.png|The Season 9 "Maine" promo poster. Trivia *In the teaser poster, the words "Don't Trust Them" can be seen backwards on Tex's visor. *Season 9 is the first season of Red vs. Blue not to have a proper name, as opposed to the Recollections Trilogy or The Blood Gulch Chronicles. *As revealed on the DVD cover (Pictured above), there will be two different DVDs included. One for the main DVD, and one for the Grifball Series. *According to the Season 9 DVD commentary, it has been stated that the faces of Tex, Maine, Washington, Wyoming, and those of the original Blood Gulch cast, would not be revealed due to the fact that Burnie Burns believes that nothing they could come up with for the characters would be good enough for the fans. However, Wyoming and Maine's faces were later shown during the sixth episode of Season 10. See Also Behind the Scenes DVD Launch Trailer Category:Season 9 Category:Series Category:Project Freelancer